Memories and The Stone
by harryginnyfan91
Summary: First in the Memories Series Harry Potter has never been normal. Ever since he can remember he has had dreams. Most of the time he can not remember them. Sometime when he's ten he starts to.
1. Chapter 1

**Memories & the Stone**

**By Ruth Ann**

**Memories of the Past & Future**

**June 1****st****, 1991**

A young boy of only ten years of age rolled around on the tiny camp bed in what was his bedroom, a small cupboard under the stairwell at Number Four Privet Drive. His small body was drowned in clothes at least four sizes too big and his skin a sickly pale. The boy's black hair was soaked with sweat and dirt from his dreams. At this moment the child's dreams were good however they weren't always. In fact until this day he couldn't remember any of them.

_Dream_

"_Oh isn't my baby the cutest little baby in the world." A woman with long flowing red hair said nuzzling Harry. Harry giggled and squirmed in her arms. The woman, his mother set him down on the ground and went into a different room. Harry looked after and started to tear up when the front door opened and in walked a man with black hair which seemed to have a mind of its own, his father. _

_His father walked over to him and picked him up kissing his little cheeks. "How's my little Prongslet? He asked._

_Harry tried to say he was an absolute angel but it came out as "Ah buzz ah ba lut aye bull" _

_His father smiled and gave a small laugh before saying, "Hey, Lily you'll never guess what our son just said to me." _

_His mother now identified as Lily walked into the living room and asked, "What did he say James?" Her excitement was written in both her words and expressions. _

_James smiled and looked down at his son in his arms. "Come on Harry say it again for daddy." _

_Harry repeated the line for his parents. His father smiled proudly and his mother clapped her hands in approval. "Lily doesn't it sound like he's saying he's an angel?" James asked with a wide smile. Lily nodded and then frowned. "What?" James asked her when he saw the frown. _

"_He's going to be just like you." Lily said with a small pout. _

_James smiled at her and said, "Yes but he'll have your brains."_

_Lily shook her head. "It doesn't matter if he's the smartest wizard at Hogwarts, there not my brains. You are smarter than me. You got more OWLs and more NEWTs. I just showed it off."_

_James wanted to say something to make her feel better but everything she said was true. While James may have been a bit of a show off with other thing when it came to his school work it was the one thing he had always agreed with his father on, never show your strengths, keep people guessing. _

_James wrapped an arm around Lily and said, "I love you, even more than I can help. Lily you have always completed me. Without you I am nothing. If I ever lost you I would be completely lost." _

_Lily smiled and leaned up to kiss him. James leaned down and met her lips in a passionate kiss. Harry squirmed in his father's arms to get his parent attention. James broke the kiss and looked at his son. _

"_We'll both always love you Harry."_

Harry awoke from the dream and tears gathered in his eyes. He could remember it like it was yesterday, his father and his mother telling him they loved and always will. His Aunt and Uncle said no on loved him but he could remember now just how much they loved him.

Now Harry knew for as long as he lived he was loved by someone. Someone had loved him and he would never forget it.

**June 23****rd****, 1991**

Harry awoke with a start, a boa constrictor had been set free in the zoo and Harry had a feeling it was his fault. He couldn't understand why but the glass encaging the large snake had just vanished. He shook his head, vanishing glass it wasn't possible.

An hour later Harry could be found in the kitchen cooking the bacon for his aunt, uncle, and cousin, it was his Cousin Dudley's birthday and his uncle had threatened him with no food if he were to ruin Dudley's special day.

Halfway through breakfast Mrs. Figg, who was to watch over Harry today called and informed Petunia that she couldn't as she had tripped over one of her cats and had broken her leg.

Petunia and Vernon briefly discussed what to do with Harry for the day. Petunia suggested leaving Harry at the house and in the car. Both were shot down by Vernon, his car was new and he worried Harry might get funny ideas and blow up the house.

Even after Dudley had pretended to cry it was decided that Harry would go to the zoo with them. Harry was warned to be on his best behavior before they left the house once Dudley's best friend Piers had arrived. The drive to London was both long and boring. Uncle Vernon loudly complained about people on motor bikes and how they were a danger to the rest of the law abiding citizens. Harry held his tongue when he recalled one of the dreams he had had in the last few weeks.

Arriving at the zoo Harry was once again warned about any funny business and where he would end up if something happened. The day went surprisingly well, Harry got to see all of the animals, when Uncle Vernon had bought Dudley and Piers large ice creams he also bought a small lemon ice, and at lunch when Dudley declared his Sunday wasn't big enough Harry was allowed to finish the first.

The day was perfect until they headed to the reptile house. Dudley quickly found the largest snake, a Brazilian boa constrictor who was more interested in sleeping than entertaining. When Dudley declared he was bored of watching the snake sleep, he and Piers sulked off to find a fun animal. Harry stayed and stared intently at the snake, it was a beautiful creature and yet Harry found himself weary of it. His dream last night popped into his head when the snake looked up at him and began to talk. Harry took a step back and was pushed out of the way by Piers and Dudley who had seen that the snake was now alive.

Before his very eyes the glass of the enclosure vanished and the snake was set free. Harry's heart began to race as the snake slivered by. When the snake thanked Harry for releasing him Harry nodded his eyes as big as saucers.

Even though Harry somehow knew the vanishing glass was his fault, he never said anything when Uncle Vernon punished him to his cupboard with only one meal a day for the next month.

Every night of confinement Harry had more dreams, each one more like a memory than the last.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, my writing isn't perfect but I mostly do this for myself. It doesn't mean that I don't enjoy hearing what people think of my story. I would like for at least to get to 15 reviews before I upload the next chapter. **

**Memories & the Stone**

**By Ruth Ann**

**Memories Unknown**

**July 24****th****, 1991**

Harry awoke with a start from the long and freighting dream or maybe it was a nightmare. The funny thing was now that Harry thought about it the events in the dream began on this very day.

If the dream was true Harry would receive a letter today, a letter he would not be aloud to open. His Uncle and Aunt would get these looks on there faces and Harry and Dudley would be asked to leave the room. In the dream the letter turned out to be an acceptance letter to a special school for wizards and witches.

Harry lay in his camp bed with a pounding headache for what seemed like hours. He was about to fall back asleep when his aunt pounded on his door.

"Up," she said, "get up."

The door was unlocked and harry slowly started to roll out of bed. Harry left his room and headed towards the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen Harry was hit with the most putrid odor he had ever smelled.

Harry couldn't help but ask, "What is that god awful smell?"

Aunt Petunia wrinkled her nose and said, "It's your new school uniform for when you start at Stonewall."

"Oh," was all Harry could say. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but think of how similar this conversation had been to the one he had with her in his dream, too similar.

Harry helped Petunia cook the breakfast and was helping himself to a slice of toast when he heard the mail come through the slot.

"Dudley, get the mail," Uncle Vernon said to his spoilt son.

Dudley grumbled, "Make Harry get it."

"Get the mail, Harry." Vernon said and went back to his breakfast.

Harry was about to argue about have to do something his cousin was asked when he remembered the dream. He silently stood up and collected the mail, just as in the dream three things lay on the mat, a postcard from Vernon's sister Marge, a brown envelope that look a lot like a bill, and the letter for Harry.

He stood there looking at the letter for the longest time. Could it be true, was he wizard? Harry made to open the envelope when Vernon called from the kitchen. Making a split second decision Harry stuffed the letter for him in his pocket to read at a later time.

Walking into the kitchen Harry handed his uncle the postcard and bill and went back to his toast. After breakfast his uncle headed to work and Aunt Petunia presented Harry with a list of chores for him to finish before the days end. Harry was to mow the lawn, paint the fence, and wash the drive while Dudley did whatever he pleased.

Harry started on the lawn first, knowing if he did either of the other tasks first he would end up redoing them once he did mow the lawn. The lawn took Harry an hour and a half, after he fetched a drink of water he started on the fence.

By the time Harry had finished the fence it was pasted lunch and Harry knew he wouldn't be getting any food until supper. Knowing the day was half over Harry started on the easiest of his tasks, washing the drive.

While the easiest to complete he still had to be careful not to get any water on the newly painted fence, any imperfection and there would be no supper for Harry. It was a quarter after two when he finished. Harry went inside to discover his aunt had climbed into the shower. Eager to get something to eat Harry rushed into the kitchen and grabbed some food out of the cooler.

Harry had just finished washing up the dishes when his aunt walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking around the kitchen to see if anything was missing.

"Washing up," Harry answered quickly. "I'm finished with my chores and was wondering if I could go to the park."

Petunia thought about of for a minute before looking out the kitchen window at the freshly cut lawn. "As long as all of your work is done it's fine."

On his way out of the house Harry grabbed a pencil and a piece of writing paper before making his way to the park.

At the park Harry sat down at one of the picnic tables near the edge of the woods and pulled out his letter.

_** Mr. H. Potter**_

_** The Cupboard under the Stairs**_

_** 4 Privet Drive**_

_** Little Whinging **_

_** Surrey**_

Harry ran his fingers over the elegant emerald-green ink in wonder before turning the letter over and carefully opening the heavy envelope. Inside Harry found his dream to becoming true before his very eyes.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, **_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. **

**Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no latter than July 31. **

**Yours sincerely,**

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

**Minerva McGonagall**

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

Harry read through the short note many times trying to absorb every word on the page. A few minutes passed when Harry realized he didn't know how to let them know that he would like to go. He had no idea what the line, 'We await your owl' could possibly mean.

"My owl?" Harry questioned out loud and he heard a hoot and something land in front of him on the table.

Harry looked up from the letter to see a magnificent screech owl on the table in front of him. The owl looked at Harry and held out its leg and looked at the writing paper on the table. Harry looked between the owl and the paper before he finally caught on. The owl would take his acceptance to Minerva McGonagall. Harry grabbed the paper and pencil and began to write.

Dear Minerva McGonagall,

My name is Harry Potter and I have received an acceptance letter to your school, Hogwarts. I would like to inform you that I would be delighted to attend for this coming school year. However, I am unaware of how to inform my relatives of the situation. We have never been on the greatest of terms and I am a bit uneasy telling them such a thing alone.

I also don't know where, when, or even how I am to get all of the required books and equipment for this coming term. If you would kindly send someone to help me inform my relatives and take me to get my school supplies, it would be greatly appreciated. On a final note I am also unsure of how I am to pay for the schooling itself and all of the supplies.

Yours sincerely,

Harry James Potter

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey

**AN: don't forget to review. I want a total of 15 reviews before I upload the next chapter. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
